Inuyasha's nightmare!
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: This is one of Inuyasha's nightmares! Look! The believed to be nonexisting loving Sesshoumaru! And he's hugging Inuyasha! Two shot.
1. Chapter 1: Inuyasha's nightmare

A/N: Hay every one. Today my friends and I were talking about Inuyasha and stuff and the subject of nightmares came up. This is some thing I think Inuyasha would see as a nightmare, or at the least it would freak him out beyond belief. Normally I think his nightmare would be Kagome falling for Koga, but I thought of some thing even less likely (as much as I wish it would happen), and that is

Dun, dun duh!

A nice loving SESSHOUMARU!

Note: In this Sesshoumaru has both arms.

XxXxXxXx

In Inuyasha's dream/nightmare

Inuyasha was standing at the entrance of a castle.

"Where the hell am I?" Inuyasha asked out loud. After he said this a group of soldiers, human and demon alike, walked up to him and bowed.

"Lord Inuyasha, your brother has been expecting you," one said. Inuyasha just stared at them; he had NO IDEA WHAT THE HECK WAS GOING ON. Then the one that had spoken to him called one of the others to him. "Lord Inuyasha, this is Hicura. He she lead you to your brother,"

Hicura bowed then began to walk in another direction. Inuyasha followed.

Once they got to their destination Hicura left.

Now Inuyasha was standing at a door. He opened the door and peeked in. Then the door was opened from the inside of the room and some one was hugging Inuyasha.

"Ah, baby brother! I've missed you so! I'm so glade you're here baby brother!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he started twirling around like a ballerina, he was still hugging Inuyasha. "Oh Baby brother, you are so cute and sweet!" Sesshoumaru said as he pinched Inuyasha's cheeks.

That's when Inuyasha freaked out and tried to run away. He could have handled it if his brother was trying to tare his face off or some thing, but not this! But running didn't do him any good because he was caught before he was a foot away.

"Awe! Was I being too ruff? I'm sorry baby brother! You know I would never hurt you! I love my baby brother!" Sesshoumaru said then did some thing that really freaked Inuyasha out. He tried to kiss Inuyasha's cheek (as a sorry thing, nothing perverse).

Inuyasha woke up with a scream and started breathing hard. He looked at his hands.

"Oh thank god! It was just a dream!" Inuyasha said.

"What was just a dream?"

Inuyasha looked over and guess who he saw.

3. 2.1.

In the real world

"AH!" Inuyasha screamed as he jumped out of bed and ran to a stream. He started splashing walker on his face.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: I hope you liked! I don't own Inuyasha!


	2. Chapter 2: Sesshoumaru’s nightmare

A/N: this was originally meant to be a one shot, but my friend Erica thought of some stuff I could add. So, most of the credit for this chapter goes to her. I'm only claming some credit because I'm the one that has to think up Sesshoumaru's nightmare. So it's like about 80 percent Erica's and 20 percent mine in this chapter. And for the last half that was my idea but I wouldn't have thought about it with out her. Well, any way, on to the chapter!

XxXxXxXx

In Sesshoumaru's nightmare

Sesshoumaru stood in front of a door in a hall way. He glanced (glared) around then decided to open the door. He never could have guessed what was on the other side. As soon as he entered the room some one had thrown themselves into his arms.

"Oh, big brother! It's so nice to see you! How have you been?" Inuyasha asked as he looked up at his big brother with big innocent puppy eyes. Sesshoumaru, for once, showed his expression! It was a mix between shock, confusion, and horror.

"Um, Inuyasha, are you feeling alright?" Sesshoumaru asked as he tried to remove Inuyasha's arms from around his waist.

"Oh I'm just fine; How about you big brother?" Inuyasha said. He sounded like a sweet little kid that has never known pain or sadness or any thing like that.

"Um, I'm fine," Sesshoumaru said. He finally managed to get Inuyasha to let go, but as soon as he let go of Inuyasha's hands he went right back to hugging him and nuzzling his face into Sesshoumaru's chest. Then Inuyasha looked up at Sesshoumaru with a big smile on his face.

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked after a few moments. Inuyasha giggled.

"I love big brother!" Inuyasha yelled and kissed Sesshoumaru's cheek. (Again, not in a perverse way, as in just a sweet little brother big brother thing).

In real life

Sesshoumaru sat up in bed breathing deeply.

"What's wrong Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken asked. Sesshoumaru glared daggers at his. Jaken slowly started to step back. "Well, I guess you're fine, I'll just be going- Oomph!" he said as he fell back on his but.

A few days later

"Inuyasha, you will die-"Sesshoumaru said but shivered as the memory of a certain dream flashed in his mind.

"Ha! Not if I kill you first!" Inuyasha yelled but then also shivered. His dream had creped into his mind as well. Then they stared at each other.

"Let me guess, creepy dream?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Creepy dream," Inuyasha said with another shiver. There was a long silence.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Okay, that was it! Sorry that I couldn't put more into Sesshoumaru's nightmare but I just couldn't think of any thing! Well, I hope you all liked!


End file.
